moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxy-1
'Roxy-1 '''is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (UK). She is level 73 (Professional MovieStar). She is currently 2nd on the UK high scores board. Usual Appearance and Style Roxy-1 has tanned skin with freckles, brown "Pretty Perfect" eyes, and light pink "Cherry Gloss" lips. She occasionally changes her style for movies or her friends movies, and sometimes changes her appearance to fit in with looks she creates. Artbooks, Movies, Looks Artbooks Roxy-1 makes a variety of artbooks to talk to and thank her fans, announce events, and promote her new movie series'. She also makes artbooks dedicated to her best friends that tell everyone how much she cares about them. Most of her artbooks get around 300 loves on the first day of their release and usually are at the top of the front page for three to five days. One of her top artbooks was about how Lil Rox (Roxy's fans) were betrayed by Angelings (Candired's and Hollyrenee's fans). Movies Roxy-1 mainly creates different movie series. Her series, ''Last Friday Night, was one of the most popular series ever made on the UK server. She has also made many famous series such as Nightmare Bride, Little Mermaid, Trolly Dolly, Life Of Jes, Roxy Meets Disney, Ice Hero, and Woman of Halloween. Her true breakthrough series came when her best friend, Fran Is Epic, dressed up as the one and only Nightmare Bride. This made Roxy reach the first page in 'Top Movies', and overtake around 7 people doing so. It became so well known that even copies are getting over 100+ views. Looks Roxy makes many looks and has the most loved looks on MovieStarPlanet with over 50,000 loves. They're for her re-creation of Abbey Bominable, a Monster High character. She made a Monster High looks collection, which got over 10 thousand loves. She has also made a Frozen looks collection and a Miley Cyrus one. Each year for different occasions, such as Christmas, her birthday, and Easter, Roxy will make a look collection based on the holiday. Trivia *Her real name is Rebekah, but she prefers Roxy on MSP. *She has a blog which she doesn't use very often called Roxy's Fun Blog. *Her fans are called "Little Rox." *She said in her blog that a reason she made her famous series, "Last Friday Night," is because she loves Katy Perry. *Her favorite album right now is Artpop. *Roxy used to have a best friend who was her BFF in real life, "b3kahl." Roxy and b3kahl are no longer best friends, and nobody has been told of the real reason why. *Roxy has a new BFF replacing her old one, "Alishak." Alisha hurt Roxy by lying to her for years by bullying Ishacool and letting Candired take the blame for it, which started Candired and Roxy's ultimate feud. Roxy and Candi eventually made up after two years, but when Candi saw from a source that after the apology artbook had been made, Roxy was disagreeing with an anonymous person, they split apart once again. *Roxy has 2 backups, "!Roxanne!" which she created in October, 2013, and "@Roxy!" which she created in October, 2014. She uses her backup accounts to talk to to her fans and to escape lag. *Roxy was more active in 2014 than 2015. *Although her profile states she joined in June, 2011, Roxy actually started MSP in July, 2011. *Her birthday is July 27th. Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:Celeb